Brendan vs Zyro Kurogane
ZyroBrendan.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire vs Beyblade Shogun Steel! In fiction, there have been many a hero wielding power not their own to fight devestatung creatures to see who is victorious! But in his large genre of fiction, there are two series' that stand out. In particular, their Generation 3. Brendan enters with his prized Swampert, but will it be enough to stand again the might of Zyro Kurogane's Samurai spinner? Interlude Wiz: We've done many Pokémon vs BeyBlade battles before, but no other character can compare to that of the Gen 3 heroes. Boomstick: That's right! And these two Gen 3 heroes are legendary! Wiz: Brendan, son of Norman and Champion of Hoenn. Boomstick: And Zyro Kurogane, weilder of the Samurai Ifrit! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Brendan Wiz: Back in Johto lived a small family of three. A father, mother, and their one son. However, with the father being a skilled trainer but having no open Gym Leader spots, he was forced to move. Boomstick: Which kinda sucked for the family, but was a good thing in the end! The family moved all the way out to the Region of Hoenn, where the family conveniently lived in the same town as the famous Professor Birch! Wiz: As the father, Norman, now had to work as a Gym Leader in a whole other town, the mother and their son, Brendan, we're stuck with unpacking. Fortunately for them, they became quick friends with their neighbours. Boomstick: Leaving his mom with the packing, Brendan headed out to the Professor's house, where he met Birch's daughter May, who soon became Brendan's best friend and rival! Wiz: However, Brendan, unlike his father, had no Pokemon. But that all changed when Brendan ventured off on the first rite, where he saw Birch get chased by a wild Pokemon. Thankfully, three of Birch's Pokéballs were lying around. Boomstick: So, to save the scientist, Brendan quickly scratched up one of the Pokéballs and used it to defeat the Pokémon! And that Pokémon was his prized Water-Ground type, Mudkip! Wiz: With this Mudkip, Brendan went on to do amazing things. Not only was he able to best his own dad, someone Brendan believed to be unbeatable, but he also struck down every single Gym Leader. Boomstick: Not only that, but Brendan singlehandedly thwarted Team Magma and Team Aqua's plans, along with becoming Pokémon League Champion! Plus, he saved the entire freaking world, dominating both Deoxys and Rayquaza! Wiz: On his journeys, Brendan has caught a wide variety of powerful trustworthy Pokémon. However, this time, were only sticking with Brendan's main fighter, the bulky evolution of Mudkip, Swampert. Boomstick: This Pokémon is a beast, standing at 4'11" and weighing a whole 180.6lbs! And being a Water-Ground Type, this Mud Fish Pokémon knows a large variety of strong attacks! Wiz: But first, Swampert's ability is Torrent, a very useful ability, which strengthens Water Type attacks by 50% when Swampert's HP drops below 1/3 of what it is originally. Boomstick: But who area about that! The first attack Brendan equipped Swampert with was Earthquake, a ground type attack which has Swampert literally shake the Earth! This attack does double damage to foes that are underground! Wiz: The second move equipped is Rock Slide, a Rock Type attack known to have Swampert dump boulders onto the opponent to cause great damage. And it has a 30% chance of making the target flinch. Boomstick: Third attack is Muddy Water, a Surf ripoff that, instead of washing people away with a high tide, washes them away with a high tide of… sewage water? I don't know, but it has a 30% chance of lowering the foe's accuracy! Wiz: And Swampert's final attack is Brick Break, the only Fighting Type attack on this list, which makes Swampert chop the opponent with the power to shatter bricks, and it's also able to shatter through barriers. Boomstick: But that's not all! Brendan's Swampert also hold the special Swampertite, a Mega Stone that lets him… well, Mega Evolve! This not only makes Swampert extremely bulky and powerful, but also increases his stats by 16.01%! Wiz: While Mega Evolution is temporary, it lasts throughout the whole battle, so you don't have to worry about it going away in a fight. However, it's unlikely Swampert will ever need to use Mega Evolution to win. Boomstick: That's right! The two saved the world together, which alone would make them great buddies, but they've also become the strongest trainers of Hoenn together as well! Wiz: Brendan and Swampert are two trainers you don't want to mess with. Zyro Wiz: As only a boy, Zyro Kurogane witnessed firsthand the battle between the legendary Gingka Hagane, and the God of Destruction, Nemesis. It was that battle which inspired Zyro to become a blader. Boomstick: Yeah! It was that single battle which made Zyro want to become more powerful than Gingka! And when Gingka gave Zyro his first BeyBlade directly after said battle, that's when his training began! Wiz: Many years later, Zyro Kurogane, now a teenager, arrived late to a BeyBlade tourney so he could finally collect his final five battle wins to have a record of 100 victories. Boomstick: With his Bey, the Samurai Ifrit W145CF, or just Samurai Ifrit, in hand, Zyro swept through the competition, earning his 100 wins in the very beginning! But Zyro wanted a challenge, so after hearing of the greatest blader around, Zyro searched for where he was! Wiz: And that was the day Zyro met his rival, Shinobu Hiryulin, at the tournament in Beypark. Known as the "Invincible Salamander," Shinobu encountered Zyro at last, and the two engaged in a fierce battle. Boomstick: However, all didn't turn out well as Shinobu ended up taking the win by knocking out Zyro's Blade, forcing Zyro to retreat to a Burger Shop owned by a man named Benkai, who was an old friend of Gingka's Wiz: After some unsuccessful training, Zyro figured the greatest way to train would be to just challenge Shinobu himself one more. However, he instead ran into a young blader named Eight, who struck fear in the hearts of his opponents. Boomstick: Eight then challenged Zyro after making fun of him, and Eight seemed to be winning too, but Zyro quickly turned the tables around, using all his strength, and he won the match! Wiz: After multiple battles and gaining multiple friends, that's when Zyro met the man he looked up to the most, Gingka Hagane, and challenged him to a duel with Samurai Ifrit. Boomstick: Buuut, speaking of Samurai Ifrit, that's one powerful Bey! The frost main attack of this spinning metal top is Shooting Star Crash, based completely off of Gingka's own Starblast Attack, which has Samurai take to the skies, and then blast down wit incredible speed! Wiz: Burning Uppercut is the complete opposite of an uppercut. This move has Samurai Ifrit dash towards its foe, leaving a trail of fire behind it. And when it connects with the opponent, it results in an explosion. Boomstick: And his final attack is Burning Tornado Fire, which has Samurai utilize the Bey Spirits of all of Zyro's friends, creating a tornado of fire! And it even explodes on contact! Wiz: Samurai Ifrit is obviously very powerful. It was able to keep up with Gingka's greatest Bey. And keep in mind, Gingka's very FIRST Bey was able to keep up with Bey's that create tornadoes. Boomstick: Plus, the Bey and Zyro have years of friendship behind them, so their teamwork is uncanny! You don't want to cross fiery paths with Zyro Kurogane! Fight! It was a peaceful day in Beypark. Battles were occurring all over the place with inspiring Bladers duelling it out with their friends to see who's stronger. However, in the middle of them all was the most powerful blader, next to Gingka Hagane, of course. His name was Zyro Kurogane, and he was currently giving some kids lessons about Beyblades. And by lessons, I meant he was crushing them all. "Ha!" Zyro shouted. His BeyBlade, Samurai Ifrit answered that command by smashing one of the opponents away with a single blow. It wasn't long until every one of Zyro's challengers were defeated, holding dented Bey's in their palms. And without another word, the quiet and not very social legendary blader began to walk away. But when he turned, he was met with a sight he definitely was not excepting. "Agh! Whoa!" Zyro yelled, hopping back in fear. Right in front of his face was a 6'0" Mud Fish, which was the Pokémon named Swampert. Right after jumping back, however, Zyro noticed a boy around his age walk out from behind the Swampert and smirk. "Hey." Said the boy. "I'm Brendan." "Zyro..." Zyro answered, taking his Bey out of his pocket just in case. Seeing this, Brendan's eyebrows raised. "So you want to battle? Are you sure?" Brendan asked. Zyro suddenly noticed Brendan was looking at his Bey, which Zyro had set up without even realizing it. "Oh! Um, well, if I'm going to get any stronger so I can be strong enough to fight Gingka Hagane again, sure thing!" Zyro agreed, taking another hop back for more room. Brendan and his Swampert looked at each other and nodded, and then the Mud Fish took a few steps forwards, ready to battle. Zyro placed his finger in the rip cord, and got ready to unleash his BeyBlade. "You can do this! Just go for it, Swampert!" Brendan encouraged his pet. Knowing this will be a good fight, Zyro smiled. "Okay... Three, two, one…" FIGHT! "Let it rip!!" Zyro boomed, releasing his Samurai Ifrit from the launcher. The flaming Bey erupted out and faced Swampert! Immedietely, the Samurai charged towards Swampert, hopping up at it to attack it head on! "That's nothing! Block it, quick! Then use Brick Break!" Brendan yelled to his Monster. Swampert quickly rasped a single hand, enduring the BeyBlade strike! Swampert then raised the hand even higher, and struck down with a karate chop! BAM! Samurai Ifrit was hit right on its top, and flung backwards! Zyro Kurogane quickly hopped to the side and caught it's Bey, then sent it out again! "Hang in there, Samurai Ifrit! I know you can do it!" Zyro reassured his BeyBlade. "But we have no time to waste! Let's get 'em with a Burning Tornado Fire!" Samurai Ifrit zoomed forwards, and instead of hopping at Swampert, began to circle it! In mere moments, Swampert was surrounded by a tornado of fire! "That won't be too good... Let's test our luck and try to douse that with Muddy Water, then!" Brendan commanded. Swamoert, with little to no sight on Samurai, conjured up a large wave from behind it! The water crashed down on the fire tornado, simply dousing the flames! "Is the tornado over...?" Brendan wondered. "Not just yet." Zyro remarked. "But it is now. Before Brendan or Swampert even saw it coming, the tornado exploded, taking away the twister around Swampert but also damaging the Mud Fish! However, Brendan and Swmaoert quickly regained focus and homed in on Samurai Ifrit. "Now's our chance! Use Rock Slide!!" Brendan said quickly. Swamoert quickly rasped its front two arms, and in a mere instant, a ton of boulders began falling towards Samurai Ifrit! "Samurai Ifrit!" Zyro cried out. "Dodge them as best you can!" Thankfully for Zyro Kurogane, Samurai responded to his commands quick enough, narrowly dodging each boulder and getting out of the rubble it made! "It's not over!" Brendan shouted. "Earthquake!" "What's this...?" Zyro mumbled. His questions were quickly answered as the ground began to violently shake where Samurai Ifrit was spinning! "This isn't looking good... Samurai Ifrit! Shooting Star Crash, hurry!" Zyro shouted, thrusting his hand forwards. Samurai glimmered in agreement, blasting off high into the sky before it could be taken down by Earthquake! And at the moment when Brendan thought the Bey had simply retreated, it came crashing down in a veil of fire, faster than a rocket, and slamming into Swampert's cranium! The force of the impact caused Swampert to smash it's jaw against the ground, and it didn't look lime it wanted to get up any time soon... "Swampert!!" Brendan cried out, dashing towards his damaged, possibly dead Pokémon! But every step he took close to it… the brighter his Mega Bracelet got... and the brighter the Swampertite got... "I think it's done for." Zyro commented. "Not badly wounded, but it seems you can't fight..." "Swampert, you're okay! And I see what you want to do..." Brendan said to his injured Pokémon. Brendan quickly hopped back into his position, then tapped his bracelet, and raised it to the sky! In a very small amount of time, a veil of rainbow aura engulfed Swampert, and when it finally broke off… "What the—?!" Zyro wondered. … Swampert was standing proud, and it was Mega Swampert! "Swampert! Muddy Water, now!" Brendan ordered. The Mega Swampert raised hits arms once more, and the muddy wave crashed down on the BeyBlade! "Samurai Ifrit! Hang in there!" Zyro yelled. That was the last thing Samurai Ifrit could really hear. This wave could possibly be the end. … but thankfully, albeit wobbly, Samurai Ifrit was still spinning while the wave washed away! "Okay, Samurai Ifrit, attack!" Zyro commanded. Samurai Ifrit charged towards Swampert once again, but was swatted away like a puny insect this time around! Samurai Ifrit landed, and it was going to go down any second! "Looks like your top is done... Too bad." Brendan murmured. Zyro normally would've fell to his knees in disbelief, but he still had one more chance to win. "Samurai Ifrit! It's not over! Do it… as a finishing attack! Burning Uppercut, now!!!" Zyro screamed. Immedietely, Samaurai Ifrit zoomed it's way towards Mega Swampert, leaving a trail of fire behind as it went! "Swampert, block it!" Brendan shouted as quickly as possible! Swampert put his arms in a defensive position, as Samurai Ifrit crashed against them! The struggle lasted for what seemed like centuries for the two trainers, but in the middle of said clash, a hologram appeared... In the place of Samurai Ifrit was a real Samurai, engulfed in fire, with vicious horns, shimmering white eyes, and a flaming sword in hand, which was pushing against Swampert's defences! That's when— SHING! Samurai Ifrit and Swampert were now on opposite sides of each other, with their backs turned towards each other! And both were in the same position they were in before! But it wasn't long until two halves of Swampert's body, the left and right half, broke off of each other and fell on opposite sides of the ground... as if a sword cut clean through it, not a BeyBlade! Brendan fell to his knees. KO! After a few minutes of reflection, Brendan rose, tears streaming down his face, and he returned Swampert to his Pokéball. "Hey, good fight." Zyro called over to him. Brendan saw his former opponent and smiled, walking over to him. The two fist bumped. "You're lucky, for now." Brendan said. "Whys that?" "Because I think the Pokémon Center can heal Swampert." Brendan explained. "But if they can't, I'm coming to get you." Zyro chuckled. Brendan joined in. At least the two both made friends in the end. (Little did Brendan know, when Swampert was surrounded in the red light and turned to data to be returned to the Pokéball, the two parts formed together again.) Conclusion Wiz: Let's face it, there's not real way Swampert and Brendan could take this battle. They were severely outclassed in every single category, besides defence and power. Samurai Ifrit was basically untouchable. Boomstick: That's right! I mean, while Swamoert in his normal form is able to take out a large chunk of a mountain in one blow when you compare him to Tyranitar, that doesn't mean anything! Wiz: That's right. And it's due to the fact that Swampert would never be able to catch Ifrit. Hell, Swampert might not even be able to SEE Samurai. Boomstick: Because while Swampert can run at a steady 24mph, Samurai blitzes that completely. Not only can Samurai travel faster than Bey WHI can make tornadoes, and he can make tornadoes himself, but he even can lite the ground on fire just by moving! Wiz: And setting the ground on fire is something a 200mph object might not even be able to do. There's almost no chance Swampert would be able to catch Samurai Ifrit, so while he could take out the Bey in one blow, he never would. Boomstick: And while his defence greatly surpasses that of Samurai Ifrit's, that doesn't really matter. Being a small object, maybe about 2 inches, compared to a 6 foot monster, any attack, especially at the speed he's going, would penetrate Swampert's skin. Wiz: That's right. With his small surface area compared to Swampert's, and with speed exceeding 200mph, it would be the same case as if you caught a baseball while riding in the car. It'd take your hand off. Boomstick: Which also means that if Swampert ever managed to hit Samurai, it'd do less damage because it's a large surface area to a small one! But that's not all we have to cover! Wiz: While getting hit by a wave of water through Muddy Water is capable of knocking over Samurai Ifrit, Samurai is able to take to the skies to avoid it, or just dodge it completely. Boomstick: Earthquake is also a move seemingly designed to specifically take out small Bey's, but Samurai can, one again, take to the skies, and it's also survived through shaking stadiums before! Wiz: And lastly is Brick Break, but Swampert would never be able to hit Samurai Ifrit in a million years, so it wouldn't do much. And while Mega Evolution is helpful, it doesn't up his stats enough to win. Boomstick: To add onto all this, Brendan doesn't have much experience with Swampert as compared to Zyro and Ifrit, as Zyro and Samurai Ifrit have years together! It sucks that Brendan's Pokémon had to Samur"die" so soon, but it really looks like that attack Swamp"hurt!" Wiz: The winner is, Zyro Kurogane. Category:Pokémon vs BeyBlade themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016